


How Henry Came To Be

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Miscarriage, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is having a hard time writing so Natalie helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Henry Came To Be

Isaac groaned as he sat in his home office. He had built it on to the home just a few months ago when he and Natalie had moved in. They had to find a bigger house or at least he thought they had too. Natalie had been pregnant with their second child, a child that was supposed to be a girl.

"Fuck," Isaac hissed as he threw his pen down on the notepad. There was no use in writing, not tonight when his mind kept thinking of the baby Natalie had lost. It would have been born today, if Natalie hadn't miscarried.

Hearing a knock at the door, Isaac looked up and stared at his wife, confused as to why she was here. She rarely ever came in here.

"I just got Theo in bed," Natalie said as she referred to their oldest son. He would soon be 5 in a matter of weeks. "I was wondering how much longer it would be before you went to bed?" she asked as she offered him a smile.

Isaac smiled back at Natalie, "I'm not sure, maybe after I actually get some words to a song written down," he sighed feeling frustrated. "I can't think worth shit right now."

Frowning at her husband's frustrations, Natalie walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Anything on you mind, keeping you from thinking?" she asked, her eyebrow raising as she walked over and sat down in his lap. She hated seeing him like this.

"The baby," Isaac admitted as he let his arm go around Natalie's waist when she came to sit on his lap. "I keep thinking how you should have been giving birth to her today. How she may have been here by now," he frowned as he shook his head.

Natalie frowned more and kissed Isaac's cheek softly, "Then try writing a song about the baby," she told him as she smiled finally and let her lips trail down to his neck.

Isaac couldn't help but moan as Natalie kissed down his neck. At this rate there would be no getting anything done. She was already making him hard.

"Or you could call off writing for now," Natalie muttered on his skin as she kissed his neck more, feeling his hard on pressed firmly against her butt. "I can help you take care of your problem."

Smirking at Natalie's words, Isaac nodded, wanting her to take care of the problem that kept getting harder in his pants. "You always take care of me so well," he muttered as he moaned out again as she continued to kiss his neck.

Moving her lips back up, Natalie kissed him on the lips as she positioned herself in his lap so she was straddling his waist, her legs hanging off him and almost touching the floor of the office. She wasn't against having sex in this chair. Not when she was feeling as horny as she did right now.

Isaac kissed his wife back, his hands sliding up the nightgown she had more than likely changed into when she was putting Theo to bed. He liked the fact that she was wearing the sexy silk red nightgown that he had bought her last Christmas. He knew when she wore that he was definitely getting sex that night, though she almost always wore it. It was a surprise they hadn't had more kids besides Theo and the one she lost. It wasn't like they were actively trying to stop from having kids. She hadn't taken birth control since being married and he never wore a condom.

Natalie let out a moan as she felt Isaac's hands slid under her nightgown and before she knew it, he was sliding off her panties, which caused her to move up and soon help him with that task. After they had been thrown on the floor though, she kissed him again, harder this time, her hands going beneath them to work on the darn suit pants that he always wore now days.

Once she had the suit pants undone, Natalie reached in them and found the slit in the boxers that Isaac had on, her hand reaching in and pulling his cock through it and the place in his pants.

"Nata," Isaac moaned out against her lips as he felt her hand go around his cock as she slipped out of his boxers and pants so she could have easy access. He was guessing that right now was one of their fuck sessions where they would both be fully clothed.

Hearing him moan out her name, Natalie kissed him harder as she slowly let herself move down on him and she closed her eyes when she did. After five years he still felt so good and nice inside of her. Closing her eyes tight she began to move on him and she moaned more, her lips moving from his lips and down his neck again.

Holding onto Natalie's hips as she began to move on his aching cock, Isaac smirked feeling her lips trail down his neck, causing him to shiver slightly, his nails digging into the silky material of her nightgown.

Kissing his neck more, Natalie sucked and kissed the skin, soon leaving a very faint mark on his neck which left her satisfied. Moving her lips up to behind his ear, she repeated the process. Her breathing picking up only slightly as she continued to ride him, the chair moving now as Isaac's hips moved up to meet hers every so often.

Isaac closed his eyes as Natalie's lips moved up and behind his lips, "Fuck….Nata," he groaned out as his eyes closed tighter and he felt himself release inside of her, his hips still moving so he could get her over the edge now.

Feeling Isaac release inside of her, Natalie felt her walls close around him a short time later and she curled her toes as she moaned out his name against his skin. Once her orgasm had subsided, she rested her head against his neck to catch her breath.

Isaac held Natalie for awhile in his arms and he smiled, "I think that gave me some inspiration to write," he muttered feeling like he finally had lyrics stuck in his head now.

Natalie laughed as she heard Isaac, "I will take that as my cue to leave then," she smiled as she got off him and bent down, grabbing her panties.

Watching Natalie get her panties, Isaac chewed on his lip briefly, "If I were you I'd just leave those off. When I get to bed I plan on taking them off again anyway."

Laughing more Natalie felt her cheeks go red and she nodded, "I'll remember that," she said as she kept her panties in her hand as she left his office, going upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
